¡Una aventura geometrizada! (Título provisorio)
by Nahuel836
Summary: Una idea qué se me ocurrió de la nada. Pasen, lean y juzgen.


Muy buenas a todos, guapísimos! ¡Aquí Nahuel836 en un nuevo fanfic!.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán: "¿Que pasó, por qué no subes nada de tú otro fic desde hace un año, y ahora vienes con otra cosa?". Pues resulta que a mi anterior celular (donde tenia la historia) se me rompió (más bien me lo rompieron, pero eso no lo explicaré ahora), y cómo no tomé la precaución de pasar todo a la p*ta nube de Internet, no lo tengo; demás está decir que no lo puedo pasar por bluetooth o cómo se escriba, debido a qué no anda la pantalla; el celu prende, pero la pantalla se queda en negro. Tengo qué esperar a ir a lo de mi abuela para qué por USB me lo pasen, si no chau historia; asi que por ahora les traigo este proyecto que se me ocurró mientras jugaba GD.

Alguno pensará: "¿Geometry Dash y My Little Pony? ¡Este tipo esta loco!" Bueno, tal vez lo esté, pero es lo único que tenía, así que aguantese mijo XD.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos la historia.

My Little Pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, mientras que Geometry Dash, sus personajes y su mundo son de Robert Topala (Robtop). Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1-BIENVENIDOS A GEOMETRY DASH.

 **-Ubicación desconocida-Hora desconocida-**

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

En un lugar completamente a ciegas, dónde la oscuridad dominaba la mayoría de la zona y no se distinguía nada del lugar, se encontraban inconscientes 7 criaturas, 6 de aspecto equino y una séptima, de lagarto. Todos ellos con el aspecto de haber estado en peligro en el lugar del qué provenían. Todos se hallaban desparramados en el frio suelo desconocido, eran tan solo 7 criaturas desparramadas en direcciones contrarias, no realizaban ningún movimiento, solo se llegaba a sentir el frío viento chocando en sus cuerpos. Poco a poco, uno de ellos comenzó a recobrar el sentido, lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados y contempló la inmensa oscuridad rodear aquel sitio.

¿?-¿Qué… qué es… este lugar…?-Llegó a susurrar aquellas palabras, pues el miedo a la incertidumbre la comenzó a dominar-¿Spike? ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde están?-Iluminó la escena con una extraña luz violeta proveniente de su cabeza, revelando ser una unicornio alada de pelaje lila y melena negra con una raya morada; sin embargo, incluso con esa luz no podía ver más allá de su hocico, cómo si estuviera rodeada de una espesa niebla.

Poco a poco otro de los integrantes del grupo comenzó a despertar, siendo esta la criatura con aspecto de lagarto.

¿?2-Eeehh… ¿Qué pasó?-no comprendía para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿?1-¡Spike! ¿Eres tú?-pregunto el caballo lila, con un tono de voz femenino.

Spike-¡Sí Twilight!-contestó el llamado Spike-¿Donde éstas, qué no te veo?

Poco a poco los otros integrantes del grupo comenzaron a despertar, no comprendían para nada que estaba sucediendo, pues ni se llegaban a ver entre sí, solo se oían.

¿?3-Aaahh, mi cabeza-mencionó otra, con acento vaquero, luego miró alrededor-¿Chicas?

Twilight-¡Applejack!-gritó la alicornio.

¿?4-Qué es… este… lugar, me... asusta-mencionó una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena lacia rosada con tono miedoso mientras comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza.

Todos ellos sentían un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, algunos estaban mareados y otros confundidos, ya que desconocían su ubicación en lo absoluto.

Twilight-Chicas, vallan hablando, tenemos que estar cerca. Yo los ubicaré con luz. Rarity, ilumina tú también-Ante lo que dijo todos se comenzaron a llamar entre sí para encontrarse de una vez, mientras la llamada Rarity, una unicornio blanca de melena morada bien cuidada, iluminaba su entorno con una luz apenas más potente que la de Twilight.

Una vez se encontraron en un punto clave, comenzaron a hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que el aire frio y el suelo frio los hacia alzar sospechas de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

¿?5-¿Qué pasó-preguntó una pegaso cian de melena multicolor aún sobandose la cabeza-Lo último qué recuerdo es qué estábamos huyendo del ejército Umbrum y Twilight hizo un hechizo, pero se salió de control.

Twilight-No lo sé Rainbow, pero de eso nos ocupamos luego; ahora hay qué averiguar dónde terminamos-acto seguido el grupo comenzó a tratar de ver su entorno, aunque no se vislumbraba mucho aún con las luces.

Spike-Oigan, miren-dijo el lagarto morado de escamas verdes señalando al suelo-Parece mecánico-para probarlo lo golpeó con su garra, produciendo un sonido metálico.

Rainbow-Tiene razón, el suelo esta frio como una máquina o el vidrio.

¿?6-Oigan chicas, llego a ver una luz en el fondo…-dijo una poni rosa de melena alborotada señalando hacia una parte iluminada débilmente-¡Vamos!-Comento la poni para comenzar a correr a la luz.

Applejack-¡Pinkie, espera!-Comenzaron a seguirla por el mismo camino en el que ella se disparó por si sola.

La luz comenzó a intensificarse mucho más, lo cual las criaturas no comprendían en lo absoluto en donde se encontraban. Aquella misteriosa luz se fue intensificando hasta qué en un momento pasaron por unas columnas rectangulares negras y contemplaron lo más increíble del universo.

Se veía un cartel enorme de dos colores, celeste y verde manzana, cuyas letras estaban pixelada. Decía: "Geometry Dash"

Ellas se encontraban boquiabiertas, miraban a sus alrededores y llegaban a divisar extraños seres: algunas naves de distintas formas con cubos dentro, varias ruedas subiendo y bajando, alterando su gravedad, pues esas ruedas tenían puntas filosas en sus alrededores; inclusive algunas se transformaban en cubos de distintas formas. Se veían flechas volando y algunas se dividían y se alteraban sus colores, en otras partes se veían UFO's con un cubo en sus plataformas. A la vez divisaban aquellos objetos extraños más pequeños, inclusive robots corriendo y saltando. En ese sitio sonaba una música tranquila (la música del menú principal del juego).

Rarity-Veo y no creo-dice la unicornio blanca.

Fluttershy-¿Que es este lugar?-Preguntó completamente atemorizada de lo que veía.

Rainbow-Esto se ve increíble…-Susurró aquella oración mientras no dejaba de ver hacía sus alrededores.

Comenzaron a caminar precavidas de no llamar la atención de aquellos seres extraños, pues tenían formas extrañas pero a la ves llamativas, coloridas y preciosas… Inclusive se les podía decir valiosas.

No podían despojarse de su asombro; caminaban en grupo pero ninguna nave, cubo o UFO paraba a mirarlos a la cara. Avanzaban completamente distraídas, por lo qué no se percataron de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

?-¡Disculpen!-De la misma nada apareció una nave color roja y verde que era similar a una nave espacial.

Todas-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Gritaron completamente despavoridas, incluso Flutteshy se desmayó, para luego voltear a mirar quién a la nave, de la cuál salió un cubo que se acercó a ellas a saltos mientras les hablaba.

Cubo-Lamento eso jeje, permitanme presentarme; mi nombre es Cu80 pero pueden llamarme Cubo-se presentó amablemente un cubo de color rojo con puntas cuadradas y ojos cuadrados color verde (para hacérselos más fácil, este es el icono que ganas al pasarte XStep)-y seré su guía, tutor y mejor amigo-Pensando-"A no ser que se comporten como idiotas"-La figura de ese cubo era extraña: su boca no se distinguía porque se podía decir que solo era parte de su figura aquella forma.

Rarity-¡Whaaaaa, qué horror!-dijo asustada al notar qué no tenía boca.

Rainbow-No entiendo, ¿Que está pasando?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la nave que era mucho más grande que su ancho de cuerpo-Pero esta nave esta... wow.

Cubo-¿Celos?-Ante eso le guiño un ojo.

Twilight-Hola Cubo, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la amistad de Equestria, y ellas son mis amigas Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinki Pie, Rainbow Dash, y mi hemano adoptivo Spike-se presentó la poni, además de presentar a sus amigas. ¿Nos podrías decir dónde estamos?-Pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la nave.

Cubo-Mucho gusto señoritas y señor, déjenme hacer una cosita y les explico-acto seguido pensó-"Activando velocidad 3"-y la nave fue atravesada por unas tres flechas rojas qué apuntaban hacia adelante mientras destellaba brevemente-Ya está, sólo súbanse a la nave y sosténganse muy fuerte-Completamente tontas hicieron caso al pedido de Cubo y de alguna forma encajaron todas, pues algunas tuvieron que sentarse en el regazo de la otra.

Applejack-Esto no lo contare nunca-Decía completamente sonrojada pero manteniendo firmeza, ya que se había sentado en las piernas de Twilight.

Rapidamente la nave comenzó a moverse a una velocidad multiplicada por tres causando que toda comenzaran a gritar por la sensación del vértigo, a excepción de Rainbow y Spike, qué disfrutaban ya que sentían que estaban en una montaña rusa.

* * *

 **-** **3 MINUTOS DE VIAJE DESPUÉS-**

Cubo-Bueno, hemos llegado a mi lugar favorito, la central de Geometry Dash, o sí quieren, le pueden decir el Login-Decía mientras descendía de su nave y comenzó a saltar, pues apenas descendió la nave desapareció, haciendo qué las chicas se cayeran-¡Lo siento!

Rainbow-¡Auch! ¡A la mierda con el Login!-Decía mientras miraba el gran salón, qué era mucho más grande que el sitio en el que estaban en un principio.

Rarity-¡Rainbow, cuida tu lenguaje!-le regaña la unicornio.

Spike-Oye todo esto e lindo, pero no sabemos en dónde estamos.

Cubo-En ese caso... ¡Bienvenidos a Geometry Dash 2.1!

Todos-¡QUE!

Applejack-¿Geometry qué?-pregunta confundida.

Pinkie-¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?-pregunta muy confundida.

Cubo-Geometry Dash es este mundo, dónde yo vivo.

Rainbow-¿Quieres decir qué ya n estamos en nuestro mundo?-pregunta anonadada.

Cubo-No lo sé... Tal vez-dijo simplemente, pero notó algo y preguntó-¿Que les pasa?

Su pregunta era acertada, ya qué todas las ponis empiezaron a hiperventilarse o a asustarse.

Twilight-¡Debemos volver a Equestria rápido!-grita ya asustada, pero le tiemblan las patas-Quién sabe qué cosas ocurren ahora ahí.

Cubo-¿No se quedaran?-Preguntó algo triste colocando una mirada que lo demostraba (¡NO TIENE PUPILA, ES UN CUBO!).

Applejack-Lo lamentamos dulzura, pero nuestra amiga tiene razón, debemos volver cuanto antes.

Rainbow-¡Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo! Si vinimos aquí por un hechizo fallido tuyo, Twilight.

Cubo-Yo les puedo ayudar, conozco todos los secretos de Geometry Dash, ya que soy el cubo elegido a esto entre los modelos Cubo Salto34. Pero por ahora deberán quedarse hasta qué encuentren la manera de volver.

Rainbow-Dale Twilight, ¿nos podemos quedar?-Dijo para luego agarrarle de la cola y comenzar a tironearle de la misma fuertemente.

Spike-Twilight, esto sonara algo raro pero, yo también quiero quedarme-Le mencionó con una mirada suplicante.

Spike, Rainbow y Pinkie-¿SIIIIIII? -le preguntan ilusionados a las otras.

Twilight-Esta bien, me convencieron.

Cubo-Perfecto, espero que su pequeña estadía sea cómoda, mientras tanto quisiera que me acompañen a su entrenamiento.

Todos-¡ENTRENAMEINTO!

Cubo-Eeemm sí; tienen que aprender a usar la nave, la rueda, el UFO y el wave, a la vez tienen que aprender a reconocer los portales y utilizar adecuadamente las velocidades. Todo eso para poder desplazarse más fácilmente por mí mundo.

Fluttershy-Pero sólo somos ponis, es físicamente imposible-Comentó algo extrañada.

Cubo-Aquí nada es imposible, vamos.

Cubo comenzó a saltar acompañado de las yeguas y el dragón completamente confundidos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Notas finales:

·Suspiro·

¿Qué les parecio este intento de fic?

Si ustedes gustan me pueden decir que opinaron, ya que eso me gustaría y mucho :3

Juro que me reia cuando escribi este capitulo, ya que Rainbow y Spike se la pasan re bien a excepción de todos :D

¿Les agrada Cu80?

No di muchos detalles del lugar, apenas están conociendo todo pero ya en el siguiente capítulo, tendrán todo con mas detalles asi entenderán.

Si quieren dejar un review, yo lo recibo :) Así sé si quieren más caps.

¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
